This invention relates to a method for the fixing of a replacement shock absorber to replace the elements necessary for the damping action in a wheel suspension system which is provided with a housing closed at the bottom, to which a wheel carrier is connected and in which the housing comprises at the top a non-removable cylinder cover while the elements inside the housing necessary for the damping action at least consist of a piston in a cylinder connected by means of a piston rod passing through the cylinder cover to a part of the carriage to be carried by the wheel, in which the piston in the cylinder and the cylinder rod in the cylinder cover form guides for the wheel support system.
In such wheel suspension system in which the cylinder cover is arranged in a non-detachable way it is not possible to remove the parts designed for the shock absorbing action, for instance after wear, out of the housing by demounting and replacing them by new parts or by a preassembled shock absorber unit, so the costly wheel suspension system has therefore to be replaced in its whole.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for-even repeatedly-replacing the parts of the shock absorber in a non-detachable wheel suspension system.